Voice of an Angel
by xomusic4lifexo
Summary: Harry's been hurt badly, Hermione rushes to make sure he's ok...he comes outta a coma and here's Hermione singing....sad and sweet at the same time ONESHOT SONGFIC to Kelly Clarkson's Because of You


Hey people! Mia here...yea so between my two other stories, i got a huge request to write more so i did, i'm also workin on another story which should be comin out soon enough...well yea...so as always, i own nothing, i'm not even outta school or my parents house yet...i wish but i'm not so yea...anyway, on w/ the story!

* * *

Voice of an Angel

Hermione ran down the corridor to the Hospital Wing. '_Please don't be dead, please don't let him be dead.'_ She burst through the door right to the bed where Harry had been laying. "Hello Hermione, I was expecting you would be coming soon." Madame Pomfrey said. "How is he, Poppy?" There was a short pause. "I'm afraid...I'm afraid he doesn't have much time, he'll probably die. You have to understand, Hermione. Harry's been severly injured, far beyond my healing abilities. I've done everything I can. All we can do is wait." Hermione just listened to Madame Pomfrey in shock. Her eyes were cemeted on his terribly cut body. He had a deep cut right on his chest. Hermione was horrified to see how badly her boyfriend had been hurt.

Madame Pomfrey left the room to work on other students. Hermione stayed by Harry's side and whispered to him. "Please Harry, please don't die...You can't, I need you. We had a whole plan, you can't just leave me here all alone...I love you..." Harry had become tense throughout the day, and Hermione remembered what always made him calm down. She decided to sing to him, just to see if he would relax. She began to sing softly...

**_I will not make  
The same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far _**

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Harry had started to come to, but Hermione didn't notice because she was caught up in singing. _'Is that...is that Hermione?' _Harry thought.

_**  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid **_

Because of you  
Because of you

His eye twitched a bit, Hermione wass lying her head on his shoulder and began to cry. "You have the voice of an angel, 'Mione..." Harry said weakly. "Harry? Oh my God, Harry! You're alright!" Hermione said with a sound of excitement and relief. She helped Harry sit up and they embraced eachother tightly. "I love you so much, Harry." "I love you too, 'Mione." They remained like that for a few minutes more. Then, Madame Pomfrey came back into the room and smiled at the two teenagers she had seen grow up. To see them love eachother so much made her so happy. "Well, Mr. Potter, I see your feeling better. I'll tell Professor McGonnagal you've woken up." "Thanks, Poppy." Madame Pomfrey left the room once again, leaving Harry and Hermione to share in eachother's happiness and relief. They shared a soft kiss on the lips and then fell asleep on his hospital bed, with dreams of love and happiness.

* * *

aww, sad and sweet isn't it...anyways read xprayxforxrainx's stories, they're amazing (see courtney? keepin my promise, what a good friend i am, lol) Happy Holidays everyone!

Mia 3


End file.
